<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Normal Day by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739724">A Normal Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是J2的普通的一天。<br/>片段灭文法，一系列现实背景下的J2小甜饼，有些梗来源于现实中的J2。<br/>从未发生过，他们不属于我，他们属于彼此。</p><p>旧文搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles &amp; Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在片场的普通一天。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这天的戏并不需要起得太早，所以Jared赖床赖到了Jensen来敲他的拖车的门的时候。</p><p>    “再不出来小心今天我让你对着镜头笑一天。”Jensen在门外威胁到。Jared大笑，他不过是赖在床上而已，谁说他没醒？“这听上去像是我的事迹啊~~~”</p><p>    他们今天早上有的是时间在懒懒的晨光中闹，十点才开拍呢。所以这天早上，Jensen经历了：在门外威胁--撞门进拖车（拖车门没锁不要问Jared为什么）--试图把那只赖在床上的大狗拽起来--反被赖床的大狗以力量和身形优势拽到床上--无休无止的打闹和大笑。</p><p>    直到Misha在拖车门口无语地用Castiel的表情对他们说：“你们再不起来我就把你们俩锁拖车里，然后去告诉其他人你们俩在床上难分难舍，要放弃事业去追求更高的理想了。”Jensen和Jared才大笑着从床上起身，Jared去快速地洗漱，在此期间，Jensen开心地拽住Misha，问他今天想在晚饭里发现一美元硬币还是其他的什么东西。</p><p>    无论如何，剧组里最让人头疼的两只还是按时到达了片场。</p><p>    今天拍的是一集的结尾部分，包括神奇的转折和更神奇的打斗戏，不过打斗戏在下午。上午比较轻松，基本上都是一条就过了，Jensen也没有实行他的“让Jared笑得说不出台词”的威胁。</p><p>    不过呢，理由很有可能不是Jensen忘了或者大发善心，而是他们都快饿死了——早上基本没吃早餐的后果。</p><p>    所以上午的拍摄结束之后，所有的工作人员以及演员们看到他们的两个神奇的主演就像是怕他们抢自己的午餐似的冲向餐厅。</p><p>    “嗨！”</p><p>    Jensen在Jared偷走他的小牛排旁配的薯条的时候大声抗议，而Jared则摆出“Sue me”的表情把薯条解决掉，还蘸了点Jensen牛排上的黑椒酱。</p><p>    “I hate you！”说着，Jensen伸手把Jared的饮料杯抢过来用吸管喝了一大口，然后似乎觉得还不够，又把吸管抽了出来，干脆把这根吸管从头污染到尾。</p><p>    Jared大笑着看着Jensen，然后在Jensen完成之后就像什么都没发生过一样把吸管插回去接着喝。</p><p>    报复目的没有达到，Jensen憋了一口气，等到Jared享用蔬菜沙拉的时候一把握住Jared拿着叉子的手腕，把那只大手转向自己，轻松地吃到叉子上叉着的蔬菜--带着沙拉酱的。</p><p>    做完这一切，Jared和Jensen又一起大笑起来。</p><p>    下午是打斗戏，没有上午的那么顺利，鉴于总会有人有意无意地做出奇怪的姿势或者矫枉过正什么的，所以大家一直很欢乐的一遍遍“卡”。到了最后，几乎所有人都蹦跳得精疲力竭，或者笑得精疲力竭，或者两者都做的精疲力竭。所以大家决定休息一会儿，缓缓气儿。</p><p>    Jared和Jensen坐在他们各自的椅子上，紧挨着并排晒着太阳，身上的肌肉还在为刚刚的运动和大笑而绷紧着。</p><p>    “真的很棒，不是吗？”Jared突然说。</p><p>    Jensen咧开嘴：“是啊，it's awesome，all of it.”</p><p>    他们俩都知道对方在说他们的工作和生活，and yeah, it's awesome。</p><p>    Jared突然伸出手绕到Jensen的脑后，做出当你要提起一只兔子时要抓住它后颈的皮毛一样的动作轻轻地揉，或者说按摩，又或者说磨蹭，Jensen的后颈皮肤。而Jensen就像什么都没感觉到一样，仍旧半缩在他的椅子上，没力气似的。</p><p>    不过他的后颈，其实舒服得如同晒着太阳的猫咪一般。</p><p>    他们就这样没再说话，一直到再次开拍。</p><p>    晚餐基本相安无事，他们是和Misha一起吃的（不，Misha没有在他的豆腐里发现一美元硬币）。晚餐结束之后，Misha和Mark一起去讨论明天他们俩的一个镜头了。这时Jensen掏出一根棒棒糖，开心地撕开包装，塞进自己的嘴里。</p><p>    “没有我的？！”Jared难以置信地问，似乎受到了虐待一般。</p><p>    Jensen撇了他一眼：“这是我今天的饭后甜点，如果你想吃糖的话我拖车里还有一些。”然后他起身打算去散散步，“出去走走？”</p><p>    Jared死死地盯着Jensen含着的那根棒棒糖的无辜的糖棍，好像那塑料棒也能吃一样。</p><p>    刚走出餐厅，Jared就以迅雷不及掩耳之势一把拽住那根倒霉的棒棒糖棍，然后以更快的速度塞进自己的嘴里，享受糖果的甜蜜。</p><p>    “嗨，Dude！”Jensen差点跳起来，“那是Dan送给我的！”</p><p>    Jared停下来，认真地看了看Jensen，然后含混不清地说：“那又怎样？等等……她没吃过，对吧？”</p><p>    “你，不，她没有，但是，我，她……”Jensen被Jared弄得哭笑不得，只能快步去赶上Jared轻快的步子，最后无奈地说：“那你得赔我一根棒棒糖……”</p><p>    Jared又眨眨眼，把只剩了不到原来四分之一的棒棒糖从嘴巴里拿出来——还很认真地吮吸了一下——举到Jensen面前：“你还要吗？”</p><p>    Jensen彻底无语了：“不，不了，起码你也得还我一个完整的吧？”</p><p>    “不行，”Jared说着，把棒棒糖又塞回嘴里，“我刚刚抢过来的时候（Jensen：你也知道你是抢的啊）你已经吃了一会儿了，所以要还的话，我只还给你吃过一会的棒棒糖！”</p><p>    我为什么非要让他还我棒棒糖呢……Jensen痛苦地想。</p><p>    他们两人在片场附近散了一会儿步，途中等到Jared享用完棒棒糖之后还对了一会儿台词——那根棒棒糖棍光荣地完成使命，从一个漂亮妹子手里到了一个英俊的男人手里，再到这个男人的嘴里，再到另一个帅气的男人嘴里的悲壮历程之后，心满意足地回归大地母亲的怀抱。</p><p>    回到拖车边上已经九点多了，Jared本打算看看自己那里有没有棒棒糖可以还给Jensen，不过Jensen把他拽到了自己的拖车里，两人打了一会儿游戏，喝了点啤酒，一起大笑到将近十一点。Jensen把Jared送到自己的拖车门口，“晚安，我的邻居Jared。”他微笑着说。</p><p>    “晚安，Jen。”Jared露出一个大大的笑容。</p><p>    “明天早上我来喊你哦~”Jared补充到，一边回到了自己的拖车。</p><p>    Jensen笑着，两人一起关上了他们的拖车的门。</p><p>    啊，又是普通的一天。</p><p> </p><p>FIN </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bouns:</p><p>    这天，Jensen在拍戏的时候又干了一件很蠢的事儿——他又被打火机伤到手了。</p><p>    天哪，这年头谁会动不动就被打火机割到手指啊！</p><p>    Jensen郁闷地想着，一边吸吮着自己的手指。</p><p>    倒霉的一天，他想。</p><p>    “嗨。”突然，一只手在他的颈后轻轻捏了一下，随后一个大大的笑脸出现在Jensen的视野里，是Jared，“我刚刚还在拖车里呢，听说你又弄破手指了？”</p><p>    如果承认的话，自己绝对看起来特别像没有行动能力的小baby……Jensen闷闷地想，懒得答话。</p><p>    突然，Jared从身后拿出来一个东西递到Jensen眼前：“要我喂你吗，行动能力欠缺的Jensen Ackles？”</p><p>    刚想反击的Jensen看清了自己面前的是什么之后就失去了说话的能力。</p><p>    上帝啊撒旦啊Chuck啊这根棒棒糖是怎么回事？！很明显还是被舔过的？！</p><p>    “连糖都不吃了？这还是我欠你的呢……听说吃糖可以改善心情呢。”Jared看着Jensen瞪着那根棒棒糖说不出话来也没有动作，于是连珠炮似的说了好几句话，正当他打算说“你不吃我就不还你上次的棒棒糖了”的时候，Jensen气鼓鼓地一把拿过那根精确地还原了上次Jared抢Jensen的棒棒糖时那根棒棒糖的状态的棒棒糖，自己吃了起来。</p><p>    棒棒糖挺甜的，Jensen想，嗯，看来今天还没那么坏嘛……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是J2的普通的一天，时间是同居时期。<br/>15年的Jared生贺文</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“太阳晒屁股啦，Jensen！”</p><p>    “去你的Jared这里是地下室哪来的太阳！——操你的！Jared！”</p><p>    Jensen忍无可忍地一把把自己身上的被子糊到了正手持大功率手电筒的Jared头上，然后乘胜追击。</p><p>    早晨起床之后得运动运动嘛~</p><p>    “呜呜呜！”</p><p>    “你说什么，Jensen？我听不清！”</p><p>    “呜呜呜呜呜！！！”</p><p>    “我真听不清，你能说的清楚点儿吗？”</p><p>    “Ouch！Jensen！我们都是成年人了，有话好——Ouch——好好说！别像个小孩子似的！”</p><p>    Jared无奈之中分出一只手抓住身下的Jensen那乱踢的脚丫子，另一只手仍然保持着把被子的一角塞到Jensen嘴里的动作。</p><p>    Jensen狠狠地瞪着Jared，牙齿恨不得把被子咬出个洞来，两只手都抓着Jared的手腕却仍旧敌不过身上这只六尺四的大家伙几乎全身都压上来的重量。</p><p>    两人用眼神僵持了一会儿之后，Jared突然露出一个胜利的笑容，Jensen心中一凛。</p><p>    下一秒，Jared开始挠Jensen被抓住的那只脚丫。</p><p>    “呜呜呜！！！”</p><p>    “啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……Jensen你就好好享受我的独家足疗吧！”</p><p>    Jensen的身体剧烈地抖动，抓着Jared的手也使不上力气，绝望之中，他看到了被Jared扔在不远处的作案工具——手电筒！</p><p>    以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓过手电筒，直指那欠揍的笑容，按下开关！</p><p>    “嗷—————！Jensen Ackles，you JERK！”</p><p>    Jensen如同浴血重生的斯巴达勇士一样，身上披着被子缓缓站起身来，在仓皇退却的敌人眼里如同神祗。他竖着握起手电筒，轻轻吹了一下灯头：“Jared Padalecki，you BITCH！”</p><p>    ——每天早晨都要在“喊对方起床”任务上花费太多点血和工具的Jensen Ackles和Jared Padalecki。</p><p>    “还好今天不用去片场。”</p><p>    Jensen从冰箱里拿出纸盒装的橙汁，嘟嘟哝哝地说。</p><p>    Jared手持锅铲回头，关上炉子的火的同时愤愤不平地说：“都是你个懒蛋，Jen！不准时起床！还得我费心去喊你！”</p><p>    大力地把纸盒橙汁放到餐桌上，Jensen一边怒目圆瞪围着围裙的Jared一边走向橱柜拿出碟子放到还滋滋作响的煎锅边上：“真有劳您费心啊，不知道是谁前天睡得昏天黑地连累我也迟到，被Bobby骂得狗血淋头！”</p><p>    “哦？那次迟到难道不是因为你用了水桶所以我们不得不多洗一次澡所以迟到了？”Jared反击道，手上不忘把锅里的煎蛋和培根盛到锅边的碟子里。</p><p>    Jensen接过碟子往餐桌走去：“而你是那个拿来了第二个水桶以及水管的人，Jared Padalecki！”</p><p>    Jared脱下围裙，转身正好与走回厨房的Jensen碰了个照面，他把围裙塞到Jensen手里：“无论如何，你是那个最一开始把水带到卧室里去的家伙，<br/>
Jensen Ackles！”</p><p>    “然而你是那个第一个把水往对方头上浇的人！”Jensen看上去气鼓鼓地攥着围裙，转身把它挂到了墙上的挂钩上，然后跟着那个刚刚脱下围裙的家伙——在Jensen挂围裙的时候他去拿烤好的吐司了——回到餐厅，在餐桌边坐下，拿起餐具：</p><p>    “Morning, Jared.”</p><p>    “Morning, Jensen.”</p><p>    “话说，我喜欢Sam在离开野营地的时候摸Impala车后盖的那一下。”</p><p>    “嗯哼，很高兴你也喜欢那个动作，我思考了一下来着。”</p><p>    “你就承认吧，Sam，其实你也爱着baby。”</p><p>    “如果承认的话，我会被Dean笑死或者揍死。”</p><p>    “哈哈哈……哦，我可舍不得。”</p><p>    Jensen说着，下意识地撇了一眼被他喝空的玻璃杯。Jared了然而自然地拿起橙汁往杯子里倒。Jensen心满意足地又咬了一口恰到好处的煎蛋，细细咀嚼，刚想开口跟Jared对几句他喜欢的台词，就发现那只精力旺盛的大狗倒给他的橙汁已经满到可以用来做液体表面张力的试验了！</p><p>    “Jared！你又来这一套？！”Jensen郁闷地大叫。</p><p>    被点到名的人此刻正开心地在自己的椅子上挪动，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着同样反射着阳光而亮晶晶的、凸出杯沿的橙汁表面。</p><p>    “上帝啊……”Jensen摇着头，却别无选择，只能伸着脑袋凑到杯子边——看在上帝的分上，那凸出来的橙汁还在颤动呢！把嘴唇挨到杯沿上，轻轻地往里吸橙汁。</p><p>    有那么好看，有那么好笑吗，Jared Padalecki？！</p><p>    Jensen发誓，今晚Jared洗澡的时候，将会发现他心爱的洗发液神秘地变成了橙汁！</p><p>    “好啦好啦，别那种表情盯着我，Jen，”Jared收回视线，收敛笑容，掂起一片吐司，借助他长长的胳膊送到怒瞪着他的Jensen唇前，“来，吃口吐司调调味，啊——”</p><p>    Jensen很郁闷自己的嘴巴太小，不能一口咬到那只欠咬的爪子。</p><p>    看到Jensen吃了吐司，Jared非常傻气地笑起来，开心地拿着吐司一下一下撞着Jensen的嘴唇：“再来一口？”</p><p>    “我自己又不是没有……”Jensen无力地说，“而且光是吐司没味道。”</p><p>    Jared挑眉，然后他的另一只爪子飞快地抢走了Jensen盘子里的吐司，叼在了自己嘴里，然后再用那只爪子拧开果酱瓶，拿起餐刀飞快地为另一只手里Jensen咬了一口的吐司抹上果酱。</p><p>    “吃嘛~”</p><p>    ——叼着一片面包还能这么吐字清晰，真是特殊技能啊少年！</p><p>    Jensen又瞪了Jared一眼，最后还是乖乖地张开嘴巴接纳了Jared送来的果酱吐司。</p><p>    最后，Jensen稍微向前追了一点，吃完了最后一口吐司——貌似一不小心咬到那只爪子了？不要在意这些细节——然后他发现自己对面的那个家伙也已经吃完了吐司，不过嘴边沾了很多面包屑——不用手吃面包，你不能要求太高。</p><p>    ——能一边喂别人吃面包一边自己还能同时吃，真是特殊技能啊少年！</p><p>    无奈地笑起来，Jensen拿起自己手边的餐巾，伸手为傻傻地笑着的Jared擦去了嘴角的面包屑。</p><p>    ——每天早晨都要在“吃早餐”任务上花费太多精力和时间的Jensen Ackles和Jared Padalecki。</p><p>    Jared和Jensen把上午的剩余时间用来对台词，讨论剧本——哦，They can never have it enough.</p><p>    中午是外卖的中餐，Jared和Jensen就窝在他们对台词的沙发上吃。Harley和Sadie扑到沙发上窝在两个人中间——在他们争论到底是陈皮鸡丁好吃还是宫爆鸡丁好吃的时候。</p><p>    “姑娘们，下午我们就去公园玩喽~”Jared摸着Harley的脑袋，开心地说，而Jensen在挠着Sadie的下巴。</p><p>    两只狗狗更加开心地叫起来，更加卖力地蹭着主人收在沙发上的腿。</p><p>    Jensen和Jared一般都会一起出去遛狗，除非真的特别特别累的时候。</p><p>    太阳很好，Jared和Jensen不得不迈着大步才能跟上两只狗狗急切的步子。</p><p>    到了公园之后，Harley和Sadie很快就离开了自家的主人们，撒欢去了——今天是周末，所以才能来公园，它们怎么能不抓住机会？</p><p>    Jensen和Jared坐在树下，靠着粗壮的树干。不时会有孩子嬉笑着从他们面前跑过去，有个孩子绊了一跤，和他一起的另一个孩子很快把他扶了起来，拍了拍他的衣服。 摔倒的孩子很快又笑了起来，两个孩子跑远了。</p><p>    Jared刚想开口对Jensen说点什么，他的姑娘突然扑到了他的身边，嘴里叼着一个易拉罐。</p><p>    Jared大笑起来，他接过罐子，往面前的草地远处扔去。Sadie欢快地吠叫了一声，飞快地跑远了。Jared看着它跑远，然后把双手背在脑后，再次靠回树上。</p><p>    “谢谢你，Jared。”</p><p>    Jared扭头看了Jensen一眼，后者并没有在看他，而是望着Sadie的身影。Jared微笑了一下，伸展了一下身子。</p><p>    “哦，我知道没了我你没法活，Jen，”Jared用甜腻腻的语气说，“如果不是我，你还在流落街头呢~”</p><p>    接下来Jared就被还带着Sadie口水的扁扁的易拉罐击中了。</p><p>    而晚上边看球赛边吃比萨的时候，Jared把还剩一些的啤酒罐子扔向了Jensen，从而在他洗澡的时候得以吃完剩下的所有比萨。</p><p>    而Jensen也得以趁机完成了他的夙愿——</p><p>    “JENSEN ACKLES！！！我发誓你今晚睡不了觉了！”</p><p>    Jensen在沙发上又蜷了蜷，让自己更舒服一点，然后忽略掉从浴室传来的嚎叫。</p><p>    不就是洗发液被换成橙汁了嘛，大惊小怪。</p><p>    Jensen想着，又吃了一只某个正在为洗发液发狂的家伙的甘米熊。</p><p> </p><p>FIN </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus:<br/>
Jared Padalecki家中各家电细软的内心os</p><p>    被子：你们城里人真会玩，我看看就行了，真的，别扯上我。</p><p>    手电筒：你们俩把我冷落在那就好，不要这个才忘了我那个又想起来我好吗？我眼睛累，心更累……</p><p>    围裙：你们确定我真的需要几度经手吗？</p><p>    吐司：我本来就命不长，拜托给我个速死还不行吗？</p><p>    橙汁：我是用来喝的，不是用来玩or做实验or洗头发or秀恩爱的！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是J2的普通的一天，时间是同居时期。<br/>送给九思的生贺文</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley和Sadie觉得今天家里平静得不太正常。</p><p>    呃，一般来说，她们的两个主人每天早上喊对方起床不都弄得跟一场战争似的吗？以肢体斗争、言语斗争为主体，夹杂着手电筒、水桶以及其他一系列奇怪的东西什么的。</p><p>    一般这种时候，她们俩就会趴在地下室门口或者是主卧门口，打着哈欠观看今天两个主人又弄出了什么新花样。</p><p>    哦，他们不会发现的。</p><p>    但今天早晨，一切都很平静，也许是因为Jared和Jensen几乎是同时醒过来起床的。</p><p>    不过，那一般意味着在早餐时间更激烈的斗争——这种时候，Harley和Sadie就会守在餐桌边，防止自己的主人一不小心浪费什么食物。</p><p>    可是，今早也没有“早餐大战”，两个人只是安安静静地吃着早餐，偶尔从对方盘子里偷点东西吃——就如同Harley和Sadie不理解主人们的“起床大战”和“早餐大战”的意义一样，她们也不太理解互相偷早餐吃有什么意义，又不是缺吃的……</p><p>    到了中午，外送小哥送来中餐的时候，Jared和Jensen似乎也意识到他们一上午都反常地“和平”。所以Jared把中餐放到茶几上的时候，突然问正忙着开电视的Jensen：“Jen你说，是陈皮鸡丁好吃，还是宫爆鸡丁好吃？”</p><p>    Jensen回头看了一眼专心开餐盒的Jared，懒散地躺靠到沙发上，说：“当然是陈皮鸡丁了。”</p><p>    Jared头上隐形的耳朵——Jensen发誓它们肯定存在——立刻警觉而兴奋地竖了起来，他盘腿坐到沙发上，认真地抱着自己的那份宫爆鸡丁，说：“宫爆鸡丁好吃！”</p><p>    Jensen冷冷地微笑一下，拿起筷子和自己的那份陈皮鸡丁：“那么辣的东西，除了让你这种喜欢出汗的人更加潮湿还有什么好处吗？”</p><p>    狗耳朵抽动了一下，Jared用筷子嫌弃地指了指Jensen那份陈皮鸡丁，说：“那又有谁会喜欢吃橘子皮啊？”说罢，自己吃了一大口宫爆鸡丁。</p><p>    Jensen瞪了一眼Jared，却好笑地发现后着似乎被辣到了。他心情愉悦地大笑，然后大发慈悲地把桌子上的水都挪到了自己身后护着。</p><p>    隐形的狗尾巴受惊般地使劲摇晃，Jared辣得说不出话来，睁得圆圆的狗狗眼半是谴责半是恳求地看着坐拥水源的恶龙Jensen。</p><p>    恶龙得意地喷了个鼻息，把自己的宝贝圈得更紧。</p><p>    Jared在冲去厨房的路上差点撞翻餐桌。</p><p>    等到Jared浑身冒着火焰被扑灭之后的青烟和滋滋声回到沙发上的时候，恶龙Jensen正在怡然自得地边看球赛边享用中餐。</p><p>    失策啊失策！Jared痛心疾首地想，怎么就没看看，结果一口吃下了那么多辣椒呢？</p><p>    啊，他好难过。</p><p>    但是，Jared Padalecki是不会被打倒的，这一局他一定要扳回来！</p><p>    吃完午餐，他们又一起窝在沙发里看了一会儿电视。直到他们的姑娘们不耐烦地来催他们起身去公园。</p><p>    “打个赌？”Jared在走出家门的时候问Jensen，“问我们遇到的第一个人他是更喜欢陈皮鸡丁还是宫爆鸡丁？老样子，输了的人得干一件事。”</p><p>    Jensen饶有兴趣地点头：“好啊，如果你输了我会要求你去和五岁的孩子们一起玩沙盒的。”</p><p>    然后，Jensen就输了……</p><p>    那位年轻的女士有些好笑地看着自己说出“宫爆鸡丁”之后自己面前遛狗的两位男士一个大笑一个苦着脸。而后，那个更高一点儿的甚至向他道谢。</p><p>    她不知道，那个六尺四寸的大个子正在内心高唱哈里路亚，以及感激涕零：万能的主啊，您果然是公平的！</p><p>    “好吧！我认输！”Jensen撇撇嘴，说，“但你休想让我裸奔！”</p><p>    Jared眨眨眼：“其实我这次还真没想好让你做什么……”——说真的，他真的没想好呢，也许他该让Jensen吃一次宫爆鸡丁？</p><p>    不不不，那么美味的东西，根本不是惩罚嘛！</p><p>    当他的好女孩Sadie开心地跑到坐在树下的他和Jensen身边，把一个小巧的东西邀功似的放在Jared手心里的时候，Jared突然知道该怎么做了。</p><p>    “Jensen~我想好是什么事了哦~”Jared向Jensen那边多蹭了蹭。</p><p>    Jensen冷静地与兴奋的大狗对视，在内心深处安慰自己：怎么样都起码不是裸奔，不是裸奔。</p><p>    “你把这个戴上吧！”</p><p>    Jared戏剧性地亮出刚刚Sadie献出的东西——</p><p>    一个小小的，猫，铃，铛。</p><p>    Jensen受惊般双目圆瞪地向后退：“什么？铃铛？！你让我戴铃铛？！”</p><p>    Jared双眼亮晶晶地点头，一手撑地向后退的Jensen靠过去。</p><p>    Jensen再次挪动屁股后退，Jared挪动双腿向前爬。</p><p>    Jensen再次挪动屁股后退，Jared再次挪动双腿向前爬。</p><p>   Jensen再次挪动屁股后退，Jared再次挪动双腿向前爬。</p><p>    “Jen...我们说好的...”Jared扁了扁嘴巴，隐形的狗耳朵耷拉了下来。</p><p>    Jensen好想揪揪那对耳朵。他停止了后退，怀疑地盯着那个小小的银铃铛看，然后小心翼翼地伸出爪子碰了碰悬着的铃铛。</p><p>    铃——</p><p>    我去！竟然还能响！</p><p>    Jensen惊恐地又要往后退，结果他刚刚伸出去的爪子被Jared抓住了。</p><p>    失策啊失策！Jensen痛苦地想，一咬牙一闭眼一跺脚！豁出去了！“我拒绝戴在脖子上！最多手腕上！”</p><p>    Jared发出皮球泄气的声音，然后他看了看满脸英勇就义表情的Jensen，最后还是说：“好吧，那你到明天早上都不许摘下来，不许按着它，并且得由我最后给你摘下来。”</p><p>    Jensen也妥协了，他睁开眼睛：“好吧。”</p><p>    Jensen就那样坐在草地上右臂抱膝，把自己的下巴搁在曲起的膝盖上，看着Jared跪在草地上，小心地抬着自己的左腕，认真地系着小铃铛。那双狗狗眼里的亮光不知道是不是银铃的反光。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>    Jensen还是后悔了。</p><p>    回家的一路上，他已经很小心很小心地不要摆手了，但是，但是！那小铃铛还是尽职尽责地不住发出“清脆悦耳”的声音！</p><p>    一个三十岁的大男人手腕上戴着猫铃铛真的，没那么正常！</p><p>    更不用说Jared还一个劲儿地跟好奇的路人解释Jensen为什么要戴着这个铃铛。</p><p>    “……啊，他喜欢到出乱跑，又弄不清怎么回家，所以我只好给他带个铃铛，防止把他弄丢了。”</p><p>    “……哦，谢谢您的关心，太太。”</p><p>    Jensen深深地低头，看着走在自己身边的Sadie，头一次认真地思考是不是要怪罪她。</p><p>    五秒钟以后：当然不能怪我们的好女孩了，全都是那只该死的六尺四大狗的错！</p><p>    “晚上吃什么呀，Jensen？”</p><p>    铃——</p><p>    Jared·无辜大狗·Padalecki眨眨眼睛，跟在Jensen·高冷猫咪·Ackles身后巴巴地问，但是后者似乎拒绝用他们两个人都能听懂的语言回答。</p><p>    “我听不懂，Jensen...”</p><p>    铃——</p><p>    “Jen...”</p><p>    铃——</p><p>    “Jen我订了你最喜欢的芝士海鲜比萨……”</p><p>    铃？</p><p>    “要我喂你吃吗？”</p><p>    铃！</p><p>    Jensen惊恐地看着一脸讨好的Jared，抢过比萨盒子逃到了沙发那一边。</p><p>    顺便带着拿走了另一盒比萨。</p><p>    Jared的狗耳朵再次耷拉下来，这次狗脑袋都耷拉下来了。</p><p>    好安静啊……</p><p>    铃——</p><p>    Jared·失意大狗·Padalecki抬头循声望去，竟然看到一片自己的蘑菇烤肉比萨送到了自己面前！被那个带着铃铛的爪子！</p><p>    “啊呜！”</p><p>    铃？！</p><p>    “就要你喂嘛，Jen，是你把比萨都拿过去了……”</p><p>    铃……</p><p>    “好好吃哦，Jen？”</p><p>    铃。</p><p>    “还在不高兴吗？”</p><p>    ……</p><p>    “噗嗤，没有啦~”</p><p> </p><p>    Harley和Sadie趴在沙发边打哈欠，又是普通的一天，不知道等会有没有比萨吃呢！</p><p> </p><p>FIN </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus:<br/>
Jensen究竟在说啥</p><p>    嗯嗯，Jensen用铃铛到底说了啥，Jared是能听懂，可是我们这些凡夫俗子可没那本事啊……</p><p>    所以……这里是翻译：</p><p>    “我听不懂，Jensen...”</p><p>    铃——（听不懂活该！）</p><p>    “Jen...”</p><p>    铃——（我才不要理你！）</p><p>    “Jen我订了你最喜欢的芝士海鲜比萨……”</p><p>    铃？（真的？）</p><p>    “要我喂你吃吗？”</p><p>    铃！（才不要！）</p><p>——————————</p><p>    “啊呜！”</p><p>    铃？！（你，你干嘛？！）</p><p>    “就要你喂嘛，Jen，是你把比萨都拿过去了……”</p><p>    铃……（真拿你没辙……）</p><p>    “好好吃哦，Jen？”</p><p>    铃。（哼）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本次关键词：拍摄间隙的休息，Impala<br/>时间背景……最近几年吧。想到他们俩会在Impala里一起休息，我就心里就被一种莫名的感觉塞得满满的……然而语死的根本表现不出来那种感觉……和那种场景的安宁美好<br/>送给铁铁的生贺文</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天上午差不多就到这里，看在今天开拍得早的分上。”Bee拍拍手，说，“Good job, boys。”</p><p>    “谢了，Guy*。”Jared挥了挥手，“我和Jensen都没怎么吃早饭……我猜大家都一样。所以……我们冲向帐篷吧！哦别担心，Mike，我会给你留的，不用急。”</p><p>    Jensen笑着拍拍1号摄影机的摄影师Mike：“我会确保他这个大胃王不把所有的东西都吃掉，我保证。”</p><p>    他们附近的工作人员都发出了善意的笑声，Jeanie走过来警告他们俩注意发型因为她今天需要一个高质量的午睡，十分不希望被过早地叫起来只因为他们俩午餐的时候“开了个小玩笑”。</p><p>    Jared和Jensen信誓旦旦地保证绝对不会。Jeanie盯着他们严肃的面孔，最终翻了个白眼离开了。</p><p>    上帝保佑她能有个好好的午休时间吧。</p><p>    “嗨，Jensen，是椰汁朗姆酒豆腐配小青菜！Your lucky day。”</p><p>    Jared走在Jensen前半步，一进用餐帐篷他就以极快的速度侦察完了今天的菜谱，兴致勃勃地汇报给Jensen。</p><p>    Jensen挑眉，一边把手里的碟子递给Jared一张：“这可的确是好消息，那你呢？还是去那边的‘绿色食品’餐车点？”</p><p>    “黄鳍金枪鱼和芥末酱，不赖的搭配。”</p><p>    “老位置。”</p><p>    午餐的时候Jared致力于说服Jensen把芥末酱与豆腐拌在一起吃试试看，Jensen则一直在拒绝以及提防Jared暗渡陈仓。</p><p>    最后是Mark的豆腐遭了怏，开玩笑，Jensen和Jared是这么多年来的恶作剧搭档，他怎么可能会不知道Jared的一切伎俩？</p><p>    Mark表示如果下午的戏他发声不正常，吼不出Crowley的经典语气，肯定都是Jared的错。</p><p>    吃完午餐，Jared和Jensen哭笑不得地发现由于他们花了太多时间在你来我往的攻守之中，所以距离下午开拍的时刻已经没多久了。没办法，就算回拖车也坐不了多久，不如索性就去下午的摄制场地待着吧，还能保证不迟到。</p><p>    Jared坐到他的椅子上翘起一条腿准备再看看台词，身边的Jensen突然喊他：“Jared。”</p><p>    “嗯哼？”</p><p>    “你的发型……有点乱了，我来帮你理一下……”</p><p>    说着，Jensen伸出手轻轻地挽住Jared头顶右边的几缕头发，往后面顺过去。Jared抬眼看着Jensen，Jensen的脸从他的角度看过去被自己的胳膊挡去了一半，但是Jared还是看到了Jensen理他头发时的眼神。</p><p>    那种他想要珍藏的眼神。</p><p>    “……你的头发太容易乱了，不像我是短发。”</p><p>    Jensen很快就理好了Jared的头毛，他收回手，身子向后倾，打量着自己的作品，煞有介事地点了点头。“Jeanie肯定会很欣慰的。”Jared回过神来看着Jensen此刻的模样忍俊不禁地说。</p><p>    “是啊是啊，快去看你的台词吧，Jay，昨晚对的时候不太对劲的那里怎么样了？“Jensen身子坐直，肘部搁在扶手上认真地问。</p><p>    Jared把台词本翻了几页找到那个地方：“我今天刷牙的时候又试了一次，觉得比昨晚好不少，我们再来一次？”</p><p>    哦，Jared和Jensen热爱对台词，真的，不过那些感情太过深刻，出戏后影响过大的除外。他们下意识地喜欢看着对方专注于表演时的模样。</p><p>    对完了那一段之后，他们又忍不住开始对明天的一场戏。空荡荡的仓库里，Sam和Dean的声音交替着。</p><p>    不过没过多久，陆陆续续就有午休结束，提前来场地作准备的工作人员来到仓库里面。他们都尽量压低了声音，以免打扰到Jared和Jensen对台词。而他们在对完这一段之后也就停下了练习，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。</p><p>    后勤人员和摄制组很快就忙碌了起来，Jared和Jensen这时便轻车熟路地上前去给他们搭一把手什么的。</p><p>    下午是一半室内一半外景，室内的戏结束得挺顺利，但是Jared和Jensen都感觉有些累了。大概是因为他们今天开始得早，午餐的时候又乐此不疲地发动了“芥末战役”，午休时间又兴致满满地对台词，接着就是下午的摄制。</p><p>    Jensen知道休息时间Jared总是闲不住，除非</p><p>    “Jay，我们去Impala里坐坐吧。“</p><p>    Jensen看到Jared的眼睛亮了一下：“我要坐驾驶座！”</p><p>    “没人跟你抢。”Jensen笑着摇头。</p><p>    马上要用的这辆Impala早就准备好了，Jared和Jensen坐了上去，周围的人也都习惯了他们没事往“他们的车”里钻。</p><p>    阳光照得Impala的座椅暖暖的，使得Jensen一坐上去就想睡觉，他打了个哈欠。Jared嗤嗤地笑了：“困了？”</p><p>    Jensen挪了挪身子，让Impala与他更加契合：“说得好像你不困似的。”</p><p>    “所以你提议来babe里坐坐就是为了找个地方睡觉？”</p><p>    Jensen瞪了Jared一眼：“再废话把你踢下去。”然后他不再开口，头侧过来靠在座椅上阖上了眼睛。</p><p>    Jared看着Jensen放松下来的脸庞，忍不住作了个鬼脸，然后自己也把身子往下缩了缩，竖起衣领，脑袋侧向Jensen那边，安静地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>    这是他们的车，他们虽说没有Sam和Dean熟悉她，但他们敢说他们是除了Sam和Dean之外最熟悉最爱她的人。</p><p>    在Impala的空间里，对方的存在被放大，大到似乎相互环绕。就这么坐着，什么都不说，坐一个下午的事儿，Jared和Jensen也不是没干过。</p><p>    有彼此的存在，抵过絮絮叨叨打发时间的插科打诨千百倍，所以什么都不需要说。</p><p> </p><p>    Misha站在Bee的身边，和一群工作人员一起安静地看着Impala里睡得正香的两人。Bee摇摇头，最后说：“推迟十分钟再去叫醒他们。”</p><p>    “我觉得他们迟早会倒在一起，被他们自己撞醒。”Jeanie抱着胸评论到。</p><p>    下午的阳光真好~</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*：导演之一，Guy Bee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>